Gene's Wish: An Eevee Story
by Eeveewing
Summary: Gene is a normal teenager in a stereotype high school. Problems at home cause her to make a wish. When a mysterious pokemon hears her, it grants the wish. Gene is sent spiralling into a pokemon world where she will attend Evolution High, a high school for Eeveelutions. Who was that mysterious pokemon. Did it save her, or hurl her into even more drama. Read to find out.
1. A Fateful Wish

**Shout-outs to mustache for this idea. It's a really good idea. I made it right away! It was a fast chapter. Also, I have no life. ;(**

 **Anyway, here you are!**

Gene was drenched. It had been a long day and she need to take a rest. Her house was so close. Hopefully her mom was there so the door would be unlocked. It had been pouring for several hours. Normally high schools were not the stereotype everyone thought they were, but for reasons unknown, hers was.

"For once, could something go right!?" she groaned as she entered. Her mother was on the couch with a beer. This was her usual place.

"G-o aw-ay!" her mother managed to stutter. That was a miracle in itself. However, the fact that she didn't recognize her own daughter was normal.

"Have you been drinking again!? The doctor said not to!" Gene shrieked. Her mother looked at her like she was crazy.

"B-ut I ne-eds i-t. Doc-tor h-as n-o dr-unk i-s go-od," her mother murmured. Gene couldn't even begin to understand her mother. The words were mixed up or incomplete thoughts.

"Ugh! No more drinking! I can't be there 24/7 to watch you! I will stop driving you if you are going to do this!" Gene screamed. Her mother seemed to be unfazed by this. The only part that made her hands twitch was when she said 'No more drinking.' Other than that, there was nothing to tell her that her mom was listening. "Ugh!"

With that, she stormed up to her room, leaving her mom to her drinking. Tears were streaming down her face. Her mom didn't bother her that much, but the fact was, her day was awful and she wanted someone to talk.

"I never want to go back! I wish I never had to be here in the first place! No one would notice if I left, and even if they did, they wouldn't care! I wish I could go somewhere else!" she screamed into her pillow, thinking no one was watching. Little did she know, her wish was heard.

Gene passed out after an hour of nonstop crying. That would be her last human minutes.

"Do you want to leave?" a female voice asked. It was calm and serene. Gene looked up to see a huge silhouette in front of her. The voice made her feel peaceful for the first time in her life.

"Yes! More than anything!" Gene sighed. Her prayers had been answered. The shadow drew itself up.

"Very well," she whispered. "You will be an Eevee." Before Gene could inquire more, the mass vanished, leaving her in a bright room. At least she thought it was a room.


	2. A New World

Gene woke up on the grassy plain. At first, she didn't know where she was, nor did she care. Slowly, she remembered the stranger and what she had said. Gene looked down to find not hands, but paws on the soft carpet of green.

"So it's true? I am an Eevee," she mumbled. Unlike most people, who would have panicked, she didn't care. All she knew was that she got her wish.

"Hello? Are you okay? Am I bothering you?" came a timid voice. She turned to find a Jolteon staring at her. "Are you one of King Ambipom's subjects. If you are, you are really far from home. I'm Electra." She smiled at the Eevee. Gene's silver coat was gorgeous, and Electra was jealous.

"No. Are you all named after your element name?" Gene frowned. Electra nodded thoughtfully. "Where are we?"

"Oh! You're the one Lord Raikou told us about. You're from another world!" Electra shrieked. Gene's frown deepened. This stranger already knew she was coming, yet she had no idea who this Jolteon was. "So... Why aren't you panicking? Isn't it a little weird?"

"No. I don't care. Who is Raikou and how did he know I was coming?" Gene growled. Electra didn't seem to notice the hostility in her voice. She closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Oh! Raikou is our legendary guardian and the best. Though, the others from high school don't think so. I wonder why. There's are mean" Electra pondered. Gene's eyes shot open.

"H-HIGH SCHOOL!? You're joking right!?" Gene cried. She couldn't- she wouldn't go back to high school. "So she just sent me to a new high school? Great..." she grumbled.

"Are you okay?" Electra inquired. She looked concerned.

"NO! I AM NOT OKAY! I WILL NOT GO BACK TO HIGH SCHOOL!" Gene growled. She dashed away as fast as she could, leaving a confused Jolteon behind.


	3. Vinyl and the Voice

**Shout-outs to November Red Angel. Great ideas. I hope a lot of you will review like they did. I think I might use their ideas in the future.**

 **For now, here is Chapter 3.**

Gene stopped in a clearing. Tears were blurring her vision. Even if she could have seen, the pokemon was hidden too well.

"Hi! I'm Vinyl! Who are you? Where are you from? What are you doing? Are you a special Eevee? Are you the one Lady Celebi told us about? Why are you crying?" a Leafeon asked. She was way too hyper.

"Leave me alone! I'm sick of people knowing about me!" Gene roared. Vinyl looked a bit hurt. Gene noticed the grass around her weaving together to make a soft cushion.

"I'm sorry. I get a bit too hyper around new pokemon. Please. Tell me what's wrong. I want to help," Vinyl whispered calmly. How could someone so hyper get so calm in a second. Gene sighed. At least this Leafeon was polite.

"I don't want to go to high school. I made a wish to get away from my life in the human world. This strange shadow granted it and I came here. When a Jolteon told me there was one here, I ran off. My high school was awful!" Gene cried. Leafeon sat there, unmoving. It baffled Gene that this Leafeon had just been a hyper nut.

"I have a feeling that the pokemon who granted your wish was- never mind. Our high school is not as bad as you think. Sure there are bullies, but for the most part, it's great. Don't worry!" Vinyl assured.

"Okay. Thank you," Gene sighed. With that, she stood up.

"Come on! You can stay with me! Until you get your own den, of course," Vinyl offered. Gene smiled. She was glad to have run into Vinyl. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Everything was on track.

 _Keep thinking that Gene. I will make sure your life is short!_

Gene shivered. That voice was eerie and unsettling, unlike the other stranger's voice.

 **Can you guess** **who the voice was? Things have not even begun to heat up. Read & review!**


	4. Vinyl's Den

**Hi Guys! This chapter doesn't really do much for the story. I'm really working hard on the next chapter. It will definitely have more action in it!**

 **Here you go**

Gene woke up to see a mossy carpet. Vines were dangling around her, making it hard to see. As she pushed them aside, Gene was met with the Leafeon's bright smile.

"So... How did you sleep? I hope everything was okay!" Vinyl inquired. Gene, at first, was panicked. Then she reminded herself of her situation.

"It was great Vinyl. Thank you," Gene smiled. Vinyl nodded and motioned towards a tree stump in the corner of the room. As Gene studied it, she realized it was a table.

"Breakfast? It's your first day and you don't want to be hungry!" Vinyl laughed. She set a bowl of blue berries in front of Gene. Confusion spilled onto Gene's face. "What?"

"Um... Do you only have berries. Are you a vegetarian?" Gene asked. Vinyl shook her head and laughed.

"No! We don't eat meat because of where it comes from," Vinyl explained. "Besides, these oran berries taste much better!" She bit down on a dark blue oran berry. "Eat! You'll like it!" Gene took a small bite. Already, she was liking this world much better.

 _So this is going to be your routine? Ha! You don't need Vinyl!_

The mysterious voice made her feel uncomfortable. It was just a voice, right?

 **Things are going to get a lot more dramatic in the next chapter. Will anyone accept her as a human? Will she even tell them? Not everyone knows.**


	5. Classes and Principals

**So I know I promised more action, but I ran out of time. I went to a party. (A social life :D) So sorry! I will try to make more drama in the next chapter! No promises, though! To make up for it, I'm going to make two posts today.  
**

Gene looked at the giant building. Only psychic types had the capability to do this. However, Vinyl had explained that every type of pokemon had helped. They each added their own type.

"This is the Dark class! There's the fire class! That's obviously psychic class! Oh! Ghost, water, electric, and ice classes are that way! Over there is grass class! That way is rock, fighting, fairy, and bug classes! This hallway leads to dragon, flying, poison, and steel classes! Finally, this is normal class! Eevees are allowed to take fire, water, electric, psychic, dark, ice, grass, or fairy class! What are you going to choose?" Vinyl gasped. She had said everything in one breath.

"Um... I guess I would like to take dark class. I really like how Umbreon looks," Gene mumbled. Vinyl looked a bit hurt, but she smiled almost immediately.

"Okay! For some reason, you do strike me as an Umbreon," Vinyl pondered. A Glaceon approached the two friends. "Hi Snowstorm! This is Gene!"

"Hmm... Curi- err- Whatever!" he growled. Gene shrunk away. He held his head high in triumph as he walked away.

"Ignore him! He's always like that!" Vinyl growled. Gene wondered what he was about to say before he corrected himself.

 _You're pretty blind. Are you always like this? Heh. I can help you go home. Just ask me._

Gene shivered. This was going to be hard. The bell rang.

"Time for school! Let's go!" Vinyl cried happily. Gene gulped. A huge crowd was heading towards her. "This way! Dark class is right there! Luckily, the principal's office is right across from it!"

Gene smiled. They rushed into the office to find the principal pacing. "He can't be... Is he?" the Blastoise mumbled. "Oh! You must be the new student! Have you chosen a class to take?"

"Yes. Dark class please," Gene sighed. This was her new high school.

 **What will dark class be like? Who was Principal Blastoise talking about? Read and review! In the next chapter, Gene will deal with the first day of Poke-Type High.**


	6. Raven, Corrie, and Battle Class

**I'm sorry if this is a bit late. My friend and I were having fun. (Friends!) Plus, this has more action and I need more time to finish. To make it up to you guys, this is a bit longer! Here you go!  
**

 **()= authors notes**

The huge wave of pokemon was really just a few students who were rushing to class. The rest were walking leisurely in the hall. It was sort of different. A few kids cared about school.

Gene sat in the dark room. No one else was in there, or so she thought. A shiver ran down her spine. Maybe she had chosen wrong.

"Hello... I am Raven," an Umbreon introduced herself. Gene jumped out of her seat. Yellow rings appeared in the seat next to her. "Do you have battle class next? If so, were in the same class."

Gene managed to calm her nerves. "Really? I hope I won't have to fight any fully evolved Pokemon. I'm not that experienced with battle. What about you?" Raven looked fairly amused.

"I'm great at battling. Need help? Here's my notes from yesterday," Raven offered. Gene took a look. Here's normal type moves."

"So... To use tackle, all I have do is run towards my opponent? Cool!" Gene whispered. Raven smiled as the bell rang. A Zoroark walked to the front. Gene zoned out. He was only lecturing on the history of dark Pokemon. It was particularly dark. (No pun intended)

~Later~

"Today, you'll be sparing with a partner! Choose them now!" the Battle teacher called. She was a Lopunny. Gene searched the crowd for a low-leveled Pokemon. Raven had taught her how to gauge the level. Her eyes landed on another Eevee. Everyone could sense her eyes searching.

"Hey! You there!" she called over the noise. He looked up to see Gene. She waved. He nodded, knowing what she wanted. The weak could only get strong by defeating the weaker.

"Hi. Are you new? I'm Corrie!" he bowed as they squared off.

"Yeah. I've never battled before," Gene explained, racing at him. To her surprise, he flew back. As he skidded to a stop, he shot a swift at her. It hit her directly, yet it did nothing.

"What move was that? It obviously wasn't that strong," Gene observed. He sighed.

"It's risky, but I have no choice! You want a strong move! Here!" he yelled. Everyone had turned to watch this. They wanted to see what would happen. He reared up and charged at her. At first she thought it was tackle. Then she realized the energy buzzing around him.

"What is it?" she asked. He rammed into her as hard as he could. She didn't even move. Raven studied Gene carefully.

"SHE'S LEVEL 100!" Raven shrieked. Everyone gasped. Only a legendary could defeat her, and even then, it was anyone's guess. Corrie was now panicking. He rushed behind the nearest Pokemon. He was panting and so close to fainting. Gene watched as everyone panicked.

She was completely still. "How?" she whispered. It was her first time battling.

 _Compliments of my 'friend,' Arceus. Heh. I never thought she would make you a higher level than me._

"Wait! What!?" she hissed under her breath.

 **So lots more action. It also answers a few questions. They are implied, though. Again, I am so sorry for this being late. I stayed up all night to finish and I am about to pass out. Anyway, read and review.**


	7. Arceus, Darkrai, and Answers

**So, we're finally getting answers this chapter. Who is the mysterious voice? I know I ask this almost every chapter, but we're going to find out this time. Also, I want to know if you guys want me to keep doing this. Please tell me.**

 _What? You want answers? Okay. Arceus was the one who brought you here, for starters. I am Darkrai. The reason you hear me is because I hold your destiny. It depends on me._

Gene pondered this information. If what Raven had told her was true, then Darkrai was the lord of the dark types. He was the one who instructed King Absol.

Vinyl approached Gene. She knew Gene had the power to destroy her in an instant. Somehow, she couldn't see Gene killing anyone. She looked distant and for a moment, Vinyl rethought her decision. However, it was too late. "Hey, Gene? Why didn't you tell me? Did you know?"

"No!" Gene cried, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "Not at all! I've never battled before!" Snowstorm wandered next to us.

"Humph! So what if you're the highest level! It's not like you could beat Lady Articuno!" he growled. Gene sighed. "I bet Arceus will come and destroy you!"

"Arceus! She's the one who made me level 100!" Gene cried. Snowstorm and Vinyl stared. She knew Arceus, who, by the way, was the strongest Pokemon and the god. _The_ god.

"Any other legendaries that you happen to know?" Snowstorm snarled. Gene thought for a minute.

"Uh... Does Darkrai count?" Their faces held her answer.

"Sure! You know the two most powerful Pokemon who happen to be mortal enemies! Ha! How, exactly did you meet them?" Snowstorm laughed. Gene glared, and he could tell she was serious. Vinyl watched the argument.

"Arceus brought me here from my world! While Darkrai won't leave my head alone! Every few minutes, his voice is telling me things!" Gene cried. Raven had overheard this.

"Arceus and Darkrai? I heard they meet every 50 years to battle. This year is supposed to be another battle. I think it's in the Valley of Ancients," Raven added. "One question. Why?"

They all looked at Gene. She groaned. Now she had to go to a strange valley.

 _Please do come. It will be that much better when I defeat her and claim you as_ my _apprentice._

 **So... I have no words. To be fair, I am thinking this up on the spot. Remember to review and show me you still want this to keep going.**


	8. Planning and Packing

**So, the reviews told me nothing. However, the visitors are over 100. Therefore, I will keep writing.**

"So... You want to take a school field trip to the Valley of Ancients?" Principal Blastoise inquired. "I don't know..."

"There are many ancient relics from each type's history. Not to mention the legends of it. Ancient plants grow all over the tombs where ghosts of the past are said to haunt. Primitive bugs come out in the nightly eclipses. Dragon Pokemon love it because of the extreme weather. Thunder storms, acid rain, and snow storms. The air in the morning shimmers like diamonds. There's a great training ground surrounded by volcanoes. The wind is strong at high altitudes and the soil is easy to dig up. Tons of minerals are hidden in caves and some underground springs are easy to find," Raven explained. Principal Blastoise pondered these points for a minute.

"Very well. You make good points," he concluded. Gene smiled brightly. It was great to know someone so smart. She could talk a Shellder into buying a shell. "Go home and get ready. Raven! You can plan the trip."

~Later~

They were pack and ready to go. Gene had decided to take the little money she had earned to the store. There was an abundance of potions and a couple rare candies that she was able to buy. For her friends, of course.

"Here we go! Everyone's here. There's Corrie! He's with Elaine and Electra!" Vinyl cried. An Espeon and Jolteon were standing next to Corrie. Gene immediately recognized Electra.

"Oh... Hi Electra... I'm sorry about running away from you. I guess I was a bit stressed," Gene admitted. Electra smiled and nodded. Gene returned the gesture. "Hi. Elaine, right?"

"Yeah! You're the level 100 Eevee! They say it was your first time battling. Is it true?" Elaine inquired excitedly. Apparently, Gene was the most popular subject. Gene nodded. Corrie was both brimming with pride and shivering in fear. He had withstood an attack from her.

"We're going to the Valley of Ancients see Arceus or Darkrai. Or both!" Vinyl spouted happily. Everyone gasped.

 _So it's decided? You're really coming? Be careful._

Gene could have sworn she heard emotion. Snowstorm noticed her blank expression. That only meant Darkrai was talking to her. He kept quiet, though.

"Let's go! Everyone's here!" Raven cried. With that, they left on the route heading towards Valley of Ancients.

 **So yeah. They are off to the Valley of Ancients. Read and review!**


	9. The trip

**I have some boring bits to get through. I need to skip things on the traveling to the Valley of Ancients. Read and review!**

"The middle of the country connected all of the kingdoms. Thats where the Valley of Ancients was. There used to be a city there. Eventually, Arceus and Darkrai destroyed it in one of their battles. The Pokemon didn't even try to resurrect the city!" Raven explained. Gene looked at her in awe.

"Wow! What was the city named? What type were they?" Vinyl inquired. Raven looked up. She was thinking.

"The city was called Huma. All types lived there. The hieroglyphs say they came from a different world. Arceus promised to keep bringing heirs and Darkrai would guide them. It was to apologize for destroying everything. I wonder... Did they come from your world? If so, you'll be able to read the walls!" Raven concluded happily. Gene was as excited as Raven.

"I think they were! Arceus brought me here and Darkrai is talking to me! So I'm an heir? To what!?" Gene pondered. Everyone looked at her, hoping she knew. No one had a clue.

"Don't you know? They were you're... err... What were they?" Snowstorm corrected. For some reason, he didn't want to offend Gene. What was it? He barely knew her.

"People. We're people. Also, the world might have changed since their city. I have no clue. Darkrai won't tell me either. Don't look at me!" Gene exclaimed. She was obviously talking to Darkrai. He hated the blank look. It made her look as if she had no personality or thoughts. She was amazing. Vinyl had told him everything about Gene. Electra finished the information.

"There it is!" Corrie yelped. There was a crumbling building ahead. We should check out the caves!"

"NO! I planned this trip and you're going to follow the schedule!" Raven screamed. Corrie crouched in shame at her outburst. Everyone nodded. Principal Blastoise smiled at the group of friends. "Of course I set aside some time for the caves!"

"It's okay. Now that I think about it, since I was able to read you're writing, it might be in a different language. People in my world have different languages. I think it could be a possibility. Unless Arceus gave me the knowledge to read Pokemon writing!" Gene sighed.

"Hmm.. I guess." Snowstorm mumbled.

 **Sorry for the late update. I am a bit happy with how many people have read my story! Read and review!**


	10. Shattering truth

**I'm adding myself to this! Yay! I won't be that important, yet. It's still going to have more characters. Darkrai v. Arceus is coming soon!**

"Here are the caves. No one has been able to decipher the walls. The ancient civilization preferred secrecy and made up their own language," a male Luxray tour guide concluded. Gene took offense to that. She didn't know why. Her kind were not particularly nice to her.

"When are we going to the caves? Can I see the schedule?" Vinyl asked. She was excited to find out the secret. I watched them from a shadow. They were going to the caves soon. Quickly, I switched to Gene's shadow. She shivered.

"What's wrong Gene? Are you okay?" Snowstorm asked. His face was concerned. Only Gene noticed my presence. I switched to his shadow. He was actually interesting, and, according to Gene, like an actual teen from her world. If only he knew. I couldn't interact with them in the shadows. I'd have to materialize. I was only supposed come out to watch Darkrai and Arceus.

"I'm fine. I just thought I felt something..." Gene trailed off. Corrie walked straight to the cave. I couldn't transfer to his shadow or they'd see me. "Corrie! What are you doing!?"

"Sorry! I wanted to see the walls! Also, I thought I saw eyes in Gene's shadow. It went into Snowstorm's. I didn't want it in my shadow!" Corrie cried. Everyone stared at his shadow. More specifically, they stared at me. I materialized in front of them. There was no use in hiding.

"Hello. I am Shatter. I'm not supposed to appear this early. Are you waiting for Darkrai and Arceus too?" I asked. They stared at my black coat. I was an Eevee, yet I was an Ash Gray color. "How did you sense me? I usually am unnoticed by the other heirs!"

"Other heirs!? What do you mean?" Gene hissed. Everyone was still staring at me. "Why are you coming?" I laughed.

"Well, I was chosen by Darkrai to come! Only a bit of the promise was uncovered. All the legendaries would choose one as well! One is me!" I explained. "We have to wait for the others before we go into the cave. They are coming! Darkrai managed to convince them! All the legendaries will battle for their heirs! Only one stays! The others go home."

Gene gasped. She obviously didn't want to go home. "Uh... Gene? What was your life like? In your world?" Vinyl asked. A tear rolled down Gene's cheek. It was obviously awful. "Never mind!"

"I never want to go back! I want to stay here!" Gene cried, running off.

 **So... What do you think? More Eevees are coming. Not to mention the Legendary Tournament! I can't wait to write it! Gene's Wish: An Eevee Story is coming to an end soon! Remember to read and review!**


	11. Gathering Heirs

**They are gathering. I am well aware of the fact that Gene should have been Mewtwo's choice, but I'm dumb and made her Arceus' choice. Anyway, read and review!**

"Half of us are almost here! Look! Now there's 26 of us! We need to wait for 27 more!" I exclaimed. Everyone's eyes grew wide. "What!? There are 53 legendaries. Are you not familiar with the number of legendaries?" I was actually confused.

"53! How many battles!?" Gene exclaimed. Pearl was next to her.

"27. There will be 27. Arceus won last time, so she will be the final battle, along with the winner of the Legendary Tournament," Pearl, Palkia's choice explained. Platinum, Diamond, Knowledge, and Moon nodded thoughtfully. Everyone else glared at Gene. She was Arceus' choice. Everyone wanted to stay.

"Look! 13 more are coming!" Vinyl exclaimed. "We only need 14 more! Where are they?"

"7 in the north. 7 in the west. Just wait!" Emerald cried. Sapphire and Ruby glared at Vinyl. By now, Principal Blastoise noticed all of the high level Eevees around.

"Ahem! Was this trip just a ruse to let you come to a secret, whatever this is!?" He yelled. Willpower, Black, and Uno glared.

"No! We're here for the Legendary Tournament! Geez!" Specia, Mew's choice, growled. No one was worried about Mew. She always lost right away. Everyone would die if she won.

"Oh! It's time to go into the cave! They're here!" Power, Mewtwo's choice, roared. Everyone leaped into the cave. 53 different Eevee squirmed into the cave. Vinyl, Snowstorm, Elaine, Corrie, Electra, and Raven also managed to get in.

"Let the games begin!" Gene read. A void opened underneath them.

"Ah!" Everyone screamed.

 _Let the games begin indeed..._

 **Next chapter will be the Legendary Tournament! I can't wait! Who will win the first round!? Will Arceus reign supreme again!? Read and Review!**


	12. The Legendary Tournament Part 1

**Here is the beginning of the Legendary Tournament! Palkia v. Darkrai. Read and review!**

I awoke to a dark room. A voice was announcing round one's match-ups.

"First round will be Palkia v. Darkrai! The heirs will be in their own rooms! The heirs are now watching!" she yelled. A bright flash appeared in the middle of the room. I could see a small pool. The reflections were dancing for a minute, then it cleared to show an arena.

"Heh... You're going to wish you had to lose to Arceus when I'm done..." Darkrai laughed. He was the only one who had a chance at beating Arceus. Palkia was trembling with fear.

"N-no! I will win!" Palkia said shakily. He was obviously not having fun. Pearl must have been so embarrassed. She probably was already packing. Not that she had anything.

"Remember! Heirs are aloud to use items to help their legendary! Now! Fight!" Arceus announced. I gasped. Gene had bought so many potions. Not that she would need it.

Darkrai shrank into the floor, disappearing into the shadows. Palkia shot up, but it was too late. He was dragged back down. A globe of dark energy enveloped Palkia, putting him to sleep. Scars appeared all over Palkia's body. His Pearls on his shoulders cracked. It was over. I knew Palkia needed them to use Spacial Rend, his special move. Why were he so vulnerable?

"Darkrai wins this round!" Arceus announced. The legendaries were completely silent. None of them wanted to move on and face Darkrai. "Next round is Diance v. Uxie!"

The pool shifted to show a new stadium. Diance was a higher level than Uxie, yet I couldn't help thinking Uxie would win.

Uxie raced at Diance. Diance used Diamond storm to hold Uxie for a while. Uxie shot Confusion at Diance. It knocked her back. Diance wasn't fast, and that was her downfall. Scratches covered her diamond-like body. She was breathing heavily. Psychic hit her straight in the face. This was the only legendary Mew could possibly defeat. "Uxie wins!"

 **That was part one! I apologize if I hurt any Mew fans out there! My friends and I tested these battles. We're battling and I am writing. Mew lost immediately! Anyway, read and review!**


	13. The Legendary Tournament Part 2

**Now is Mew's battle. It's against Heatran. We did a re-battle. Mew finally won! Also, I have no idea what these moves do. I was using Arceus! :D Read and review!**

"Next is Mew v. Heatran!" Arceus roared. Everyone knew the ending enough to not expect the outcome. Heatran was on the top ten strongest legendaries. Mew was about to die. Specia was going to go home.

Mew moved around in an odd way. She was using Hypnosis. Heatran fell asleep quickly. She shot several Psychics at him. She rushed at him with a tackle. He woke up after that, only to fall asleep immediately. Finally he gave in. He woke up to Mew actually overpowering him! Everyone sat and stared. I was so confused. How had she learned Hypnosis!? "M-Mew wins!?"

I stared at the pool. Was there a problem with it? Did I just see history made? Mew won!? Heath was going home.

"N-now, Volcanion v. Hoopa!" Arceus recovered. I soon dismissed Mew's victory as a fluke.

Volcanion lunged at Hoopa. Hoopa used Hyperspace Hole to teleport him backwards. It threw him into the wall. Volcanion countered with Steam Eruption. I was in awe. He was nothing compared to Darkrai, but that much power was amazing. Volcan might stay. Goodbye Ring! Hoopa shot a Shadow Ball at him. Volcanion used Hydropump to block it. It sliced right through Hoopa's move, smashing him into the ground. That was it! He was done! "Volcanion wins!"

"Mewtwo v. Articuno is the next match!"

Articuno flew higher up, leaving Mewtwo behind. Mewtwo used Protect when she came down. He shot a Psybeam at her quickly. She shrieked at the scar on her breast. Suddenly, snow drifted lazily down. It picked up speed. Blizzard! Mewtwo was struggling to keep his ground. He was about to use Psystrike, but he slipped. The end was here. He was finished. To my surprise he barely got up. When he was on his feet, he used Hypnosis. Everyone gasped. Articuno fell asleep, just like Heatran. He shot multiple Psychics. She fell to the floor. It was over. Uno was going home. Power was staying.

 **So. Gene will reappear soon. For now, we're going to watch from my point of view. It is confusing, so I'll list the Heirs who are still here.**

 **Uno: Articuno: Gone**

 **Dos: Zapdos: Here**

 **Tres: Moltres: Here**

 **Power: Mewtwo: Here**

 **Specia: Mew: Here**

 **Timeline: Celebi: Here**

 **Rai: Raikou: Here**

 **Sui: Suicune: Here**

 **Ent: Entei: Here**

 **Gold: Ho-oh: Here**

 **Silver: Lugia: Here**

 **Icy: Regice: Here**

 **Roxanna: Regirock: Here**

 **Steelina: Registeel: Here**

 **Tia: Latias: Here**

 **Tio: Latios: Here**

 **Sapphire: Kyogre: Here**

 **Ruby: Groudon: Here**

 **Emerald: Rayquaza: Here**

 **Wish: Jirachi: Here**

 **Space: Deoxys: Here**

 **Knowledge: Uxie: Here**

 **Emotion: Mespirit: Here**

 **Willpower: Azelf: Here**

 **Diamond: Dialga: Here**

 **Pearl: Palkia: Gone**

 **Platinum: Giratina: Here**

 **Moon: Cresselia: Here**

 **Shatter: Darkrai: Here**

 **Heath: Heatran: Gone**

 **Regi: Regigigas: Here**

 **Grace: Shaymin: Here**

 **Phiona: Phione: Here**

 **Manny: Manaphy: Here**

 **Lion: Cobalion: Here**

 **Zion: Virizion: Here**

 **Kion: Terrakion: Here**

 **Resolute: Keldeo: Here**

 **Pirouette: Meloetta: Here**

 **Drive: Genesect: Here**

 **Tornado: Tornadus: Here**

 **Thunder: Thundurus: Here**

 **Lando: Landorus: Here**

 **Black: Zekrom: Here**

 **White: Reshiram: Here**

 **Kyra: Kyurem: Here**

 **Victory: Victini: Here**

 **X: Xerneas: Here**

 **Y: Yveltal: Here**

 **Z: Zygarde: Here**

 **Diana: Diance: Gone**

 **Ring: Hoopa: Gone**

 **Volcan: Volcanion: Here**

 **I know! A lot! This story is so not done! Read and review!**


	14. The Legendary Tournament Part 3

**Gene is back! Read to find out how! Read and review!**

I wondered what everyone else was doing. I had lost interest in the battles. They were kind of boring and predictable. Raikou won against Manaphy and Kyurem won against Shaymin. Arceus was setting them um to fail. Speaking of Arceus...

I shrank into the shadows. There was a clear path to Gene in the shadows. She was in a particularly bright room. I should have expected as much. She sensed me immediately.

"Shatter!? Is that you?" she asked. I materialized in front to assure her she wasn't going crazy.. "Why are you her!? Darkrai is battling soon!"

"Ha! You might want to watch every battle, but I'm bored with watching! Want to battle!? It'll only be for practice! Please!" I pleaded. She sighed and nodded. The only thing she could do was watch and, to be honest, it was boring. "We'll both go easy! Don't want anyone getting hurt!" There was sincerity in her eyes.

I ran at her, like you always do in the beginning of battle. Gene rolled to the side to dodge. I stared directly into her eyes as I shot a Swift at her. She jumped back and used Shadow Ball. I smiled wickedly and took the hit. She looked fairly surprised when I got stronger. "I'm _Darkrai's_ choice. Of course Shadow Ball won't work on me. Also, I'm a normal type and that was a ghost move. Geez!" I laughed. Gene ducked her head. This was my chance. I landed a Bite on her.

"Ah! Okay! Stop!" Gene screamed. I smiled and released her.

"Hey! I'll be right back!" I yelled. I had a devious plan forming. I shrunk into the floor. Snowstorm's room was next door. "Hi Snowstorm!"

"Gah! Don't do that! Why aren't you in your room!?" he raged. I smiled and grabbed him. "What are you... No! I don't want to!"

"Aw! I thought you would want to see Gene! I guess I was wrong..." I teased. He looked around frantically.

"What!? How did you know!?" he hissed. I nodded towards his shadow. "Fine... I'm coming."

 **This is mostly for me. Read and review!**

 **Uno: Articuno: Gone: Battled**

 **Dos: Zapdos: Here: Not Battled**

 **Tres: Moltres: Here: Not Battled**

 **Power: Mewtwo: Here: Battled**

 **Specia: Mew: Here: Battled**

 **Timeline: Celebi: Here: Not Battled**

 **Rai: Raikou: Here: Battled**

 **Sui: Suicune: Here: Not Battled**

 **Ent: Entei: Here: Not Battled**

 **Gold: Ho-oh: Here: Not Battled**

 **Silver: Lugia: Here: Not Battled**

 **Icy: Regice: Here: Not Battled**

 **Roxanna: Regirock: Here: Not Battled**

 **Steelina: Registeel: Here: Not Battled**

 **Tia: Latias: Here: Not Battled**

 **Tio: Latios: Here: Not Battled**

 **Sapphire: Kyogre: Here: Not Battled**

 **Ruby: Groudon: Here: Not Battled**

 **Emerald: Rayquaza: Here: Not Battled**

 **Wish: Jirachi: Here: Not Battled**

 **Space: Deoxys: Here: Not Battled**

 **Knowledge: Uxie: Here: Battled**

 **Emotion: Mespirit: Here: Not Battled**

 **Willpower: Azelf: Here: Not Battled**

 **Diamond: Dialga: Here: Not Battled**

 **Pearl: Palkia: Gone: Battled**

 **Platinum: Giratina: Here: Not Battled**

 **Moon: Cresselia: Here: Not Battled**

 **Shatter: Darkrai: Here: Battled**

 **Heath: Heatran: Gone: Battled**

 **Regi: Regigigas: Here: Not Battled**

 **Grace: Shaymin: Gone: Battled**

 **Phiona: Phione: Here: Not Battled**

 **Manny: Manaphy: Gone: Battled**

 **Lion: Cobalion: Here: Not Battled**

 **Zion: Virizion: Here: Not Battled**

 **Kion: Terrakion: Here: Not Battled**

 **Resolute: Keldeo: Here: Not Battled**

 **Pirouette: Meloetta: Here: Not Battled**

 **Drive: Genesect: Here: Not Battled**

 **Tornado: Tornadus: Here: Not Battled**

 **Thunder: Thundurus: Here: Not Battled**

 **Lando: Landorus: Here: Not Battled**

 **Black: Zekrom: Here: Not Battled**

 **White: Reshiram: Here: Not Battled**

 **Kyra: Kyurem: Here: Not Battled**

 **Victory: Victini: Here: Not Battled**

 **X: Xerneas: Here: Not Battled**

 **Y: Yveltal: Here: Not Battled**

 **Z: Zygarde: Here: Not Battled**

 **Diana: Diance: Gone: Battled**

 **Ring: Hoopa: Gone: Battled**

 **Volcan: Volcanion: Here: Battled**


	15. The Legendary Tournament Part 4

**Here we go. Yay... Ugh! Just read and review!**

Gene looked up to find Snowstorm in her room. He looked even brighter in this light. "Huh? Snowstorm? Where did you come from?" she questioned. His cheeks were bright red.

"U-um... Gene? I-I was wondering if you... err... would tell me about the good in your world?" He inquired. I almost groaned from his shadow. There was no good in it. I suppose my life wasn't that bad. Gene actually needed to stay here. A part of me hoped Darkrai would lose.

"Well... There are always those people who have a spark of kindness left. They are the people who give others a reason to live. I only had one friend in my old life. She was one of a kind. Instead of just a spark, she had a flame. It burned so brightly. She tried to fill everyday with hope. I just wish she could see this place!" Gene sighed.

"Maybe she can! A lot of us got new names for this world. Didn't you?" I asked. Was she actually named Gene? If so...

"Maybe! Wait! When did you get here!?" Snowstorm cried. Gene rolled her eyes and smiled. Her smile always made his heart stop. They weren't paying any attention to the battles. The only ones who stayed were Dos, Timeline, Ent, Specia, Power, Rai, Silver, Roxanna, Tia, Sapphire, Emerald, Wish, Knowledge, Emotion, Diamond, Shatter, Phiona, Lion, Kion, Pirrohette, Tornado, Lando, White, Kyra, Y, Gene, and Volcan. Round two was starting. Darkrai v. Reshiram. I bolted to the pool to watch.

"The first battle of round 2 is Darkrai v. Reshiram." Reshiram was shaking as bad as Palkia. Darkrai was known for opponents to have cruel ending. Reshiram was charging her fire. Not that that would do anything. Darkrai hid in the freaking shadows! Finally, I noticed something. The fire made it impossible for her to have a shadow.

"Heh... Interesting strategy... Too bad... I'm much more powerful out here..." he laughed. Reshiram gasped as he raced at her. He rammed right into her. She screeched at him, but it did nothing to him. "Heh..." He launched a Dark Pulse. She fell to the ground, her horns cracked. White was going home. I was staying.

 **Next, we're skipping every other battle in this round. Darkrai will be battling Mew. To be honest, I ran out of ideas for battles. Also, they do nothing for the story. Read an review.**

 **Dos: Zapdos: Gone**

 **Timeline: Celebi: Here**

 **Ent: Entei: Here**

 **Specia: Mew: Gone**

 **Power: Mewtwo: Here**

 **Rai: Raikou: Here**

 **Silver: Lugia: Gone**

 **Roxanna: Regirock: Here**

 **Tia: Latias: Here**

 **Sapphire: Kyogre: Gone**

 **Emerald: Rayquaza: Here**

 **Wish: Jirachi: Gone**

 **Knowledge: Uxie: Gone**

 **Emotion: Mespirit: Gone**

 **Diamond: Dialga: Here**

 **Shatter: Darkrai: Here**

 **Phiona: Phione: Gone**

 **Lion: Cobalion: Here**

 **Kion: Terrakion: Here**

 **Pirrohette: Meloetta: Here**

 **Tornado: Tornadus: Gone**

 **Lando: Landorus: Gone**

 **White: Reshiram: Gone**

 **Kyra: Kyurem: Here**

 **Y: Yveltal: Gone**

 **Gene: Arceus: Here**

 **Volcan: Volcanion: Gone**


	16. The Legendary Tournament Part 5

**Sorry for being late! I was really busy! This is the anticlimactic battle. Read and review.**

Darkrai was glaring down at Mew. If he had a mouth, he would be smirking. Mew was going to die. Everyone knew it. "Heh... Hypnosis... Won't work on me..." he laughed. Mew's eye's grew wide. That was her only move that mattered. Darkrai slammed into her, immediately knocking her out. "Heh... Too easy..." Specia must have died from embarrassment. I was going to be in the finals. It was obvious.

I turned my attention to the other two in the room. Gene was staring at Snowstorm suspiciously. She was confused as to why he was here. "Snowstorm likes you!" I yelled. Before he could kill me, I leaped into the shadows, leaving Gene to stare at him.

"Y-you... What!" Gene cried. He looked as if he wanted to run and hide forever. He was like a normal teenager. Gene smiled. It was hopeful. "Well, that's... um... Interesting. I have no idea what to say." His face was so red. Who knew she would find out in a tournament. By me no less! I giggled from the shadows.

"I- um- err- uh-" was all that came out of his mouth. He obviously had no idea either. Finally, he sighed. "Yes."

Suddenly, Arceus spoke. ""Round 3 is starting. The first battle will be Rayquaza v. Raikou!" This tournament seemed to have been going on forever. Arceus had explained that time is stopped during the tournament. How many rounds were there?

"I kind of want to watch this," she said. She was avoiding a weird conversation. He nodded. Snowstorm stepped back, but Gene motioned towards the pool. "Don't you?"

"I guess... Sure. How are they going to decide this? Without Arceus, there are only 13 legendaries. How are they supposed to do this?" he asked. It was a puzzle. Normally, at least one legendary was disqualified for some reason. It was usually the heir got killed.

"Ahem! Before round 3 starts, I have an announcement to make! One of the legendaries has been cheating. Celebi is now disqualified for using future versions of herself to battle, claiming to be using Double Team! That is all! Let the tournament resume!" Arceus announced.

 _That's a first... Usually, the heir dies and the killers are unpunished. Heh._

 **Who are the usual killers? Sorry for the cheese! Do you want Snowstorm and Gene's relationship to grow? Who will win!? Read and review!**


	17. The Legendary Tournament Part 6

**So, I'm going to skip round three. The tournament already has 5 chapters for it! It should only have a few more chapters, okay! Read and review!**

"Round three ended amazingly! I told you Darkrai would win!" Only 6 left! Me, Tia, you, Pirouette, Kyra, Kion, and Gene are left! I think you are Darkrai's next opponent, Diamond!" I smiled. She was completely frozen in place. "What? Are you scared? I'm sure Dialga won't be as bad as Mew! To be honest, I'm pretty sure Mew would have been called out for cheating if she had made it to round 3!"

"Yeah..." she sighed. I had left Snowstorm and Gene alone. They were _so_ boring. "For a minute, I thought you were here to kill me. I wish Arceus had to battle. Can anyone even remember the last time she had to battle in the first round!? It's ridiculous! For once, can someone beat Arceus! I'd like to see her try to battle, like, 7 battles at a time!" I nodded. Her wish made sense. Arceus was powerful, and everyone wanted to see her battle more.

"If that happened, I would eat... I don't know... a Rawst Berry? I hate bitter tastes!" I laughed. Diamond joined in. "But seriously," I sighed, calming down, "I think Gene should get to stay here. She literally was thinking about suicide. She has a life here. I don't exactly want her to kill herself. Also... Snowstorm has a crush on her. Ha ha!"

"What!? Now I don't want to win! Not when it means I'll have to split up a couple!" she cried. "I can't! It would be so cruel!" I nodded thoughtfully. "You aren't actually thinking about it, Are you!?"

Before I could answer, Arceus came on. "The forth round will now start! Next is Darkrai v. Dialga! Also, I have another announcement! I will be participating in the next round!" This caused a lot of commotion. Everyone was whispering and wondering what changed her mind. This had never happened before. "Without further ado, begin!"

Darkrai mumbled something, but no one paid attention. He ran at Dialga, but, as these stories go, Dialga dodged. She used Roar of Time. It threw Darkrai back, but he shrunk into the shadows. She cursed him under her breath and lifted off, but, like Palkia, didn't make it far enough. He used Dark Void and a veil of darkness enveloped her. Darkrai finished her with a Nightmare and Dream Eater combination. It was over. I watched as Diamond evaporated in front of me. A tear streamed down my face. Her fur was glowing as she disappeared.

Now I knew what happened when they lost. They went home, but it was painful. I had had no idea. Diamond was screaming. It was awful. It would haunt me forever. I had to warn Gene ,yet, somehow I couldn't. It would only make her afraid. What good would that do? I didn't want to watch anymore. It was only two battles.

 **Wow! I wrote that!? Anyway, that was intense at the end! Don't get me wrong! I love Dialga! I had to show you what happened! Next chapter will be the second to last one! Arceus will be in it! Read and review!**

 **Shatter: Darkrai: Here**

 **Diamond: Dialga: Gone**

 **Tia: Latias: Gone**

 **Pirouette: Meloetta: Gone**

 **Kyra: Kyurem: Here**

 **Kion: Terrakion: Here**

 **Gene: Arceus: Here**


	18. The Legendary Tournament Part 7

**Here we go! Round 5 is here! Let's get straight to it! We're starting with Darkrai v. Terrakion! Read and review!**

Darkrai glared at Terrakion. He wasn't even thinking about the battle. Why would Arceus join the battles? She probably had no "cheaters" or "mysterious deaths" left. Darkrai shrunk into the shadows to end this quickly. He didn't even attack first. It was considered rude not to. Terrakion, however, wasn't one for manners. They both weren't paying attention. Terrakion was busy trying to get Arceus' attention. He had a bit of a crush, so he wasn't expecting the end so quick. I winced at the memory of Diamond. Kion was getting the same punishment.

"The winner is Darkrai! He will be moving to the finals!" a stand in referee announced. "Now, Arceus will battle Kyurem! This is the moment you've been waiting for!" Arceus entered the stadium, and Kyurem did the same. They squared off, ready to blast each other into oblivion. Kyra and Gene must have been so nervous.

Arceus rushed at Kyurem first. She was so fast. Kyurem barely had enough time to dodge. He tried to use ice beam, but she had switched to a fire type. It melted before it reached her. Flames started to gather around her as she used Flare Blitz. I suddenly was unsure if Darkrai would win. She had beaten Darkrai's fastest fight without any effort. How could we even hope to defeat her. Kyurem fell to the ground, unable to get up. Everyone stared. No one even made a sound. Even Darkrai was silent. Some of them had actually doubted her power. Big mistake!

"A-Arceus wins..." the stand-in referee finally managed to say. Kyurem scrambled up and staggered back. Kyra was now added to the list of people who went home painfully. I almost cried again. This tournament was so cruel.

 _I know what you mean. This isn't even for a reason anymore. Unless you count finding out which of us is the strongest. I don't even know why I still come. We're only hurting others. It's sick and twisted. This has been around ever since Arceus went to that other world. She changed after that._

I puzzled over this for a while until the announcer came on at last. "The final battle is beginning! This is the most anticipated match in the tournament!" he bellowed. I watched, disgusted, as everyone cheered. They had no idea what happened to the losers. I understood why Darkrai was trying to win He wanted Arceus to stop. He wanted it all to stop.

 **The next chapter is the last one in the tournament Arceus v. Darkrai! Cruel v. Kind! Who will win? Read and review. Guess what will happen!**


	19. The Legendary Tournament Part 8

**Here it is! I'm so excited! Arceus v. Darkrai! The final match! Read and review!**

Arceus walked into the stadium. Almost everyone was cheering for her. When Darkrai walked in, a couple Pokemon cheered for him. They were mostly dark types. I sighed. She raised her head to catch the sun's rays. I had to admit, she was really pretty. Darkrai shook his head sadly, knowing she was not the same Arceus he loved. He rushed at her quickly, willing to be polite. She rolled her eyes and side-stepped. Darkrai sank into the shadows, not giving her a chance to attack.

"Wow! That trick again!?" she laughed. Her color scheme changed as she transformed into a ghost type. I gasped. Dark type moves didn't work well against ghost types. I knew, however, Dark Void would still work. She had made a big mistake, too. Dream Eater was a psychic move. It was super-effective. How had she forgotten? Darkrai noticed that too. He did a good job of hiding it. A dark aura surrounded Arceus. "Still- (yawn) trying?" She was asleep.

Nightmare and Dream Eater didn't finish her off, though. Thank goodness Dark Void's effect was still there. The next hit would. I winced at the thought of Gene screaming as Snowstorm could only watch helplessly. "Wait!" I cried out frantically.

 _What? Why are you telling me to stop?_

"I can't bare the thought of Gene-" I stopped as I watched Darkrai finish Arceus. "No!" I could already hear Gene's scream.

 _Gene won't disappear! I promise! Second placers are allowed to stay here!_

I sighed with relief. Gene's scream disappeared. I made my way to find Gene staring at the pool. A tear was slipping down her face. Snowstorm was watching her with sadness. The first girl he ever liked had to leave. I entered the room. Gene and Snowstorm looked up. I looked down sadly. "It looks like you're going to... stay here!" I smiled brightly, looking up. Gene's eyes popped open.

"What!? But Arceus lost!" Gene cried. "Second placers are aloud to stay?" I nodded. "Thank god!" She flung her paws around Snowstorm. His face was as red as a tomato/tomoto berry. She was glowing brightly, and, for a minute, I thought she was disappearing. However, she wasn't screaming. She was evolving. I watched in awe as she transformed into a Sylveon.

"Gene?" I asked after she had evolved. "Darkrai mentioned something about Arceus being different. We should probably look into that. These games are cruel. I think he's right. I watched Diamond evaporate. She was screaming in pain." Gene gasped in horror. Snowstorm was terrified. If Arceus had lost before this, he might have had to watch her pain. He couldn't imagine watching someone else scream in pain and disappear. They were going to find out what happened.

 **That's the end! There will be another story! Promise! What did you think!? Read and review!**


End file.
